


Drunk Confessions

by eleuther



Series: Froger Week 2019 [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: But Make it Hurt, Drinking, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, Lack of Communication, Light Angst, M/M, Prompt: Drunk Confessions, some fluff tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleuther/pseuds/eleuther
Summary: Freddie and Roger get drunk.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor, Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Froger Week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536286
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Froger!Week 2019





	Drunk Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day 4 - no spoilers but this ending is different from the last few days. Tomorrows might be a bit later, because I still haven't written it yet. Or day 6 and 7. So those will def be late, but I will do my best to make it in on time! As usual, please enjoy!!

**Rockfield Farm 1975**

They were taking a break from recording. A week, they got to go home and relax with their families. John had gone to stay with Veronica, who was already pregnant, and Brian had gone to visit his parents, hoping he could talk them into fully supporting his decisions. 

All of them knew it wasn’t likely, but they weren’t going to stop him. 

Roger and Freddie were left on the farm on their own; Roger wasn’t going to go home, that was for sure, and Freddie insisted on staying with him.

“I don’t want you to get lonely, darling,” he had said. 

Roger had actually been looking forward to spending the week alone, but he wasn’t going to tell Freddie. Besides - they rarely had the chance to hang out alone anymore. It had been a while, and Roger missed his best friend. 

Admittedly, they had spent a good portion of the week working. 

“I never stop, love! The ideas will just keep coming if I do, and I don’t want to lose a single one.” Freddie was adamant that they don’t waste the whole week, and as much as Roger wanted to argue, he didn’t want to just sit around doing nothing either. 

Once that last day hit, though, they decided to actually relax. Brian and John were coming home the next day, and Roger didn’t want to hear it from either man if they found out they did nothing but work on their week off. 

So here Roger and Freddie were, laying in the grass and watching the sunset after a day of doing nothing, drinking the vodka that Freddie had hidden in the cabinet under the sink. 

“Do you think they’ll actually be mad that we worked all week?” Roger asked.

“Probably, but only because they know that we’ll be adamant these songs go on the album,” Freddie replied. His voice was slurred already despite only having a few sips of the vodka. Roger couldn’t really say anything - he was drunker than Freddie from the beers he’d consumed earlier that evening.

(Roger thought he was being slick, but Freddie could tell the moment he walked back outside that he’d had _something_.)

Roger hummed in response, and then began to hum a tune that Freddie didn’t recognize.

“Another new song?” Freddie asked.

“Maybe,” he replied. “Maybe not.” 

They sat in silence for a few moments. It was rare that they got these quiet moments. Everything was yelling, fighting about this or that in the studio. Sometimes it clouded them outside; they all took things too seriously. After an hour or a day, it was forgotten. 

“Have you ever thought about being with a man?” Roger asked. 

The question startled him, because yes. He thought about it more than he cared to admit; it was legal now, but still frowned upon and they were really starting to make it big. He wouldn’t ruin this for all of them. 

“Why do you ask?” Freddie replied. 

“You’re avoiding the question,” Roger said. “It doesn’t matter to me. I’m just curious, Fred.” 

Freddie knew Roger wouldn’t care, but would he tell? 

“I think I’m in love with you, Fred.” 

_Oh_.

Freddie didn’t respond, because how was he supposed to? What do you say to your best friend, who you (probably) don’t have feelings for when they admit their feelings for you? 

“I think we should talk about this when we aren’t drunk, Rog.” 

“I’m not that drunk, Fred. I know what I’m saying.” 

“I’m sure you do, darling. But sober you may not appreciate drunk you telling me.” _Sober you may not accept my response_.

Freddie knew Roger would have no problem if he said he liked men. But sober Roger liked to hide how he truly felt. Sure Freddie could go along; they could kiss and sleep together and then what? Roger wakes up in the morning freaked out and makes him promise to never say a word? That what happened that night never leaves the room and they live the rest of their lives pretending it didn’t happen.

Or maybe every time they get drunk together they fuck around. And then the cycle never ends. 

“Freddie?” Roger’s voice cracks this time, and it’s not from the vodka. 

“We’ll talk about it in the morning, love.” 

Roger nods and looks back at the sky, now mostly dark. The stars have begun to shine, and he wonders if Brian is looking at them too. They each take another sip; that empties the bottle. They sit for another ten minutes, before deciding to turn in for the night. 

They never talk about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos i need validation !!!


End file.
